The invention relates to a method for the application of a layer remaining permanently adhesive made from an adhesively set addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber mass onto the inside of a breast prosthesis consisting of a shell-shaped body made from a soft-elastic material, preferably of a body made from a soft-elastically set addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber mass which body is welded in plastic films which cover its outside and its inside and which is cured in a mould while heat is applied.
Methods of this type are known from EP 0 542 119 B1 according to which, on the one hand, an adhesively set addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber mass for the formation of the layer remaining permanently adhesive is introduced into a mould with a carrier film and is cured therein and subsequently the carrier film is glued or welded on its rear side in its edge region to the film enveloping the prosthesis and, on the other hand, an adhesively set addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber mass for the formation of the layer remaining permanently adhesive is introduced into a mould with a carrier film and is cured therein and a hot-melt adhesive is applied to the other side of the carrier film and subsequently the carrier film is applied to the film enveloping the rear side of the body and is joined to the film during the curing process of the body by the melting and-solidifying of the hot-melt adhesive.
It is the object of the invention to propose further methods according to which layers remaining permanently adhesive can be joined to breast prostheses of the type first described in a simple and advantageous manner.
This object is solved in accordance with a first proposal by the two-component silicone rubber forming the adhesive layer being injected prior to the curing of the body through a borehole of the shell-shaped mould lid closing the mould, which mould lid is provided on its side facing the rear side of the prosthesis with a channel or recesses having a groove shape corresponding to the shape of the adhesive layer, and by its then being cured together with the body.
In accordance with this version of the method in accordance with the invention, the layer remaining permanently adhesive can be applied to the rear side of the prosthesis without the agency of a carrier layer. The adhesive layer can be applied circumferentially over the edge region of the rear side of the prosthesis or also only over a part of the edge region in the form of one or more spots. After the removal of the prosthesis from the mould, the adhesive layer can be covered by removable separating films so that it is protected until the prosthesis is put on. The mould lid covering the rear side of the prosthesis is provided in the region of the channel or recesses shaping the adhesive layer with a separating layer so that the adhesive layer does not stick to the mould lid when this is removed. If the mould lid is provided with multiple recesses forming the adhesive layer, these are connected to one another by channels or boreholes.
If the body of the breast prosthesis consists of a different soft-elastic material to a soft-elastically set addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber mass, said body can also be inserted into a mould and, after the application of the mould lid in the manner described, the layer remaining permanently adhesive can be applied which is subsequently cured in the mould.
In accordance with a second version, the object is solved in accordance with the invention by first the two-component silicone rubber forming the adhesive layer being cured in a shell made of elastic and/or plastic material having a recess or multiple recesses corresponding to the form of the adhesive layer and by the shell then being applied with the adhesive layer to the body lying in the mould bottom, the mould being closed by the mould lid and the adhesive strip being cured again with the body. Thanks to the second curing process, the adhesive layer joins to the film forming the rear wall of the prosthesis, which film normally comprises a PUR foil. After the removal of the mould lid, the shell, which appropriately comprises a thermoplastic plastic, can be pulled off so that it can be re-used. The layer remaining permanently adhesive is then protected in a usual manner by applying a separating layer.
In accordance with a third version, the object is solved in accordance with the invention by the adhesive layer being cured while joining with a carrier film and the carrier film being adhered to the later prosthesis sheath which is still lying flat and which is welded along a circumferential edge, and by the prosthesis sheath then being filled with the addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber and being cured in a mould.
The adhesive layer is manufactured separately in a known manner in a mould in which it joins with the carrier film.
The adhesive layer can already be applied with the carrier film to a film or film sheet before the prosthesis sheath is manufactured therefrom.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the adhesive layer is applied directly to the sheath or the sheet before the manufacture of the sheath without the agency of a carrier layer.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, it is provided that the adhesive layer is completely applied to the sheet forming the later rear side of the prosthesis prior to the manufacture of the sheath. If this film provided with the adhesive layer and forming the later rear side of the prosthesis is welded to the film forming the front side of the prosthesis along a circumferential edge, the weld tools press through the adhesive layer so that a good weld of the film sheets forming the flat-lying sheath is produced. After the manufacture of the prostheses, the layers remaining permanently adhesive are protected by separating films which are pulled off prior to the putting on of the prostheses.
In accordance with a fourth version, the object is solved by a removable film being applied to the film forming the rear side of the prosthesis in such a way that between the two films a channel corresponding to the form of the adhesive layer is formed, that the channel is filled with an addition-vulcanising two-component silicone rubber and this is then cured to the layer remaining permanently adhesive with the body in the mould. The removable film can remain on the rear side of the prosthesis and is removed by the wearer prior to the putting on.
In accordance with a fifth version, the object set is solved by an adhesive layer being manufactured in a separate mould with a central stiffening liner, protected on both sides by separating films and only being adhered on one side to the rear side of the prosthesis prior to the putting on of the prosthesis. The wearer pulls the separating film of one side off prior to the putting on of the prosthesis and adheres the inherently stable adhesive layer to the rear side of the prosthesis. Then she pulls off the second separating layer and can put on the prosthesis.
Appropriately, the liner comprises a textile liner. This has the advantage that the two-component silicone rubber can pass through the liner when the mould is filled to manufacture the adhesive layer and can spread out on both sides thereof.
The rear side of the prosthesis can be provided with an adhesive agent which effects a steady connection to the adhesive layer applied. In accordance with this aspect, it is ensured that the adhesive layer does not adhere to the body when the prosthesis is removed, but rather to the rear side of the prosthesis.